


Forever You

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Hendery Dies oops, Immortality, M/M, Please write more xiaodery guys, Reincarnation, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Xiaojun is immortal and Hendery is the love of his life.Or, five times Xiaojun falls in love with Hendery, one time he doesn't have to say goodbye.





	Forever You

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So I actually started writing this out of feeling sad and then yeah... i hope you like it though !!!

**i.**

Xiaojun just turned 100. He was celebrating with two friends - who unfortunately weren't immortal - when he met him for the first time.

Hendery was a bartender there on Xiaojun’s side and he was encouraged by his friends – mainly Yukhei – to approach him and ask for his number.

When he did, the bartender flashed him a smile and set a drink in front of him,

_Happy birthday_, the bartender grinned and Xiaojun stuttered out a thank you.

_Mind sharing how old you turned?_

_A hundred,_ Xiaojun says, but it came out in a joking matter that left Hendery in a fit of giggles.

_Impressive._

_You know_, Xiaojun gains his confidence, _I thought you were pretty from where I was sitting._

Hendery set his rag down, tilting his head to the side with a bashful smile, _You thought I was?_

_No–I knew you were. But now that I'm here in front of you, i was wrong. You aren't just pretty, you're ethereal ._

He got his number.

They went on multiple dates after that and Xiaojun couldn't help but fall in love. Hendery was kind, respectful, thoughtful, a sweetheart with a heart of gold. He was so deeply in love and he refused to back out.

They were two years into their relationship, and when Xiaojun was reassured they'd be together longer; he told Hendery he's immortal.

_Wait- so that night at the bar when you said you turned a hundred, you were serious?_

Hendery was more amazed than shocked, reminding Xiaojun the boy was fascinated by that kind of stuff.

Xiaojun was intoxicated by Hendery. He was in love with every little thing about Hendery and he didn't want anyone who wasn't Hendery. He was intoxicated by his voice, his eyes, his kisses, his touch; _everything._

They got married when they hit three years.

While Hendery aged, Xiaojun remained the same but still loved Hendery all the same—if not, _more._

Burying Hendery was the worst heartbreak Xiaojun has ever felt in all the 143 years of his life. He stood with tearful eyes as they lowered him into the earth.

He hated to admit that it hurt more than burying Yukhei and Mark two years back.

The last words Hendery said to him were; _I love you, Xiaojun._

The last words Xiaojun said to Hendery were; _I'm going to love you forever._

**ii.**

Xiaojun is in a university's library when he sees him.

After about twenty years since Hendery passed, he decided to heck with it and applied to a university. Though he had no interest in school, he didn't want to just mope around in his quiet apartment. And as much as he loved his cat, he couldn't resort to staying with her the whole time.

He was studying for finals when he hears a familiar laugh. He quickly looked up and there he was, Hendery sitting at a table across from him.

He was alone, a book in front of him, but his eyes are staring right back at Xiaojun.

_Oh- sorry_, he laughs as he gets his things and moves to sit in front of Xiaojun, _you just looked so cute sitting there and scrunching up your nose in confusion. What are you studying? Maybe I could help._

Xiaojun was dazed but managed to stutter out what his topic was, and mentioning how he sucked at it. Luckily for him, just as _his_ Hendery had been his knight in shining armour; this Hendery was good at the topic and thus began their tutoring sessions.

Xiaojun couldn't help but compare this Hendery with his Hendery. They looked the same, but their personalities were somewhat different.

This Hendery was more confident, straightforward, interested in _science_—god he remembers how much his Hendery _despised_ everything science related.

This Hendery wanted to become a science teacher for little kids — kids were what his Hendery loved as well.

Both Hendery’s were the same yet different, and Xiaojun found himself falling in love with Hendery all over again. He starts to think that he now believed in soulmates.

Hendery asked him out. Xiaojun thinks it's hilarious how the boy walked up to him and said, _You're my boyfriend now. Objections? I don't allow them._ But then proceeding to hurriedly say it was fine if Xiaojun said no.

Xiaojun could never say no to Hendery.

They dated and about a year later, Xiaojun told him he was immortal. Very much like the first time, Hendery was amazed and like the scientist he is; he wanted to get tests on Xiaojun. The latter obviously refused and Hendery pouted but shrugged and continued to read his book about some plants.

Xiaojun was in love once again with the same face but different person. He was amazed by Hendery’s reincarnation and was happy he got to be with the love of his life once more – even if he was different.

But Hendery was Hendery no matter how different.

They got married after graduation and lived together for the rest of Hendery’s life. Unlike his first Hendery, this one passed from an accident with a drunk driver.

Xiaojun was livid, he was in pain, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He stayed by Hendery’s side until he took his last breath.

Once again, Xiaojun lost Hendery.

**iii.**

Xiaojun was in a grocery store, getting dog food for his newly adopted puppy. He was so immersed in getting the right food he didn't notice the boy staring at him in interest.

After Xiaojun chose the food and put it in his cart, he was startled to meet the warm eyes that stared at him.

_Hendery,_ Xiaojun thinks as he stares wide eyed.

_Hi_, Hendery bowed, _I'm sorry for disrupting you're shopping but–I, um, I was wondering if you're single?_

Baffled, Xiaojun nodded. Hendery grinned, _Can I give you my number then? Sorry I just–you're so pretty and I wanted to get to know you better…_

They exchange numbers and not too long after Xiaojun got home, he received a text.

_Hey it's Hendery from the store!!!_

Xiaojun melts, this Hendery's texting style was already so cute. (He stood by that until the end)

This Hendery was a space dork; he loved the planets, stars, galaxies, astrology, and was a huge theorist. He believed in aliens, soulmates, dragons, ghosts, even immortality. (You can imagine his reaction to Xiaojun’s revealing).

Hendery was a huge dog lover; didn't want kids but only dogs. He had been so excited to introduce his two dogs to Xiaojun’s puppy.

Hendery worked at a space themed café that Xiaojun began to visit often to see him. There, he met Hendery’s best friend Huang Renjun who was just as much of a space dork as Hendery.

Renjun was so shocked and excited when Hendery let it slip that Xiaojun was immortal.

Renjun was also the reason Xiaojun started thinking more about how he became immortal and whether it was possible to make another person immortal.

Life with this Hendery was always fun. Hendery loved to go out and socialize. He loved having fun and Xiaojun never stopped smiling when he was with him. Though, Xiaojun had figured Hendery’s caffeine intake played a part in that.

This Hendery passed from natural causes just 20 years into their marriage. Xiaojun couldn't forget this Hendery's way of going with a smile. This Hendery cracked a joke about how he'd meet Xiaojun in his next life (not knowing he's the third Hendery Xiaojun had fallen in love with).

For the third time, Xiaojun was laying flowers on a newly made grave. He always visited the graves of the three Hendery’s he's loved.

Xiaojun even went to Renjun’s funeral, which was about a month after Hendery passed. He also offered support and friendship to Renjun’s two husbands, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno, until they, too, eventually passed.

_iv._

Xiaojun meets Hendery at an art museum. He's staring profusely at one of the paintings with a notebook in hand as he jots down notes.

_Art student,_ Xiaojun thinks and he smiles.

Xiaojun decided to go to university _again_ to major in something different. He was studying dance this time and he made a new friend for the first time in almost 85 years since Yukhei and Mark. His name was Liu Yangyang.

Yangyang was also majoring in dance but also took art classes, which was why Xiaojun was at the art museum. Yangyang had an assignment for the class and was there to study the art, inviting Xiaojun along.

Yangyang knew Xiaojun was immortal, he reacted differently to all the Hendery's and Renjun. He passed out three times, each time he woke he thought it was a dream.

_Hendery!_ Yangyang left Xiaojun’s side and rushed towards him, _Mind if we join you?_

Their eyes meet for the first time and Hendery gives him a wide grin, bowing to introduce himself and let them join him. They went to a McDonald’s afterwards where Yangyang had left them alone because of some dance practice.

They got to know each other, exchanged social media and parted ways. Hendery’s accounts, both twitter and instagram, had pretty pictures. He had selfies, photos with his friends, his art, quotes, even a few videos of him playing the piano as he sang.

This was the first Hendery Xiaojun heard sing and he was falling all over again.

Hendery, Xiaojun learns, had recently gotten out of a messy relationship with an upperclassman. Yangyang told Xiaojun all about it and Xiaojun had never wanted to fight someone so much in all 200 years of his life.

They start hanging out more, and see each other often as Yangyang always invited him over to their dorm. Yangyang was trying to set them up at the same time, even telling the openly to stop openly checking each other up in front of him, or even to quit making him the third wheel.

After a while of flirting, pining, and somewhat dates, Xiaojun decides to officially ask him out. Hendery was so flustered and shocked he pressed the paint tube so hard some squirted out onto Xiaojun’s face and shirt.

Xiaojun laughed it off as Hendery blushed madly and apologized while helping him clean it off.

Surprising Xiaojun, this Hendery’s reaction to Xiaojun’s immortality was similar to Yangyang. He dropped his paint pallet and stared at Xiaojun with his jaw dropped, almost passing out.

This Hendery was the first to wonder about how to be immortal. He was the first who cried for wanting to be with Xiaojun forever. But Xiaojun didn't know how, so he cried with him.

It wasn't brought up again after, but Xiaojun could tell Hendery would still think about it.

With this Hendery, they didn't get married as Hendery was one of those who thought, _Why get married? All you'll get is a piece of paper and an expensive as fuck ring._

Xiaojun was fine with it, he was fine with anything Hendery wanted.

Hendery passed after the two were together for thirty years. It was natural causes, but this time it was Xiaojun who pulled the plug. Xiaojun didn't want Hendery to continue being in pain when he knew he was only alive because of the machine, not because his body wanted to keep going. It was a tearful mess with Yangyang beside him as they pulled the plug.

It was also saddening when Yangyang passed almost two months later from the sadness of losing his best friend. Xiaojun made it so the two were buried right beside each other.

Xiaojun couldn't let go of the thought of Hendery being immortal with him. Not having to let him go ever again.

**v.**

Xiaojun is at a hospital after an accident. He's in immense pain and faintly hears the doctors saying something about him having a high chance of dying and he laughs.

It catches the main doctor’s attention.

_Can you hear me? Do you think you can tell me your name?_

His voice was so familiar but Xiaojun is so out of it to register the voice.

_Xiaojun,_ he coughed, _my name is Xiaojun._

_Well, Xiaojun, I'm your doctor and we're currently taking you to surgery, understand? You can try to raise a finger instead if that's easier. You were hurt badly._

Xiaojun nods, _what's my probability of dying?_

_Well—It's a very high percentage from just looking at your injuries—how are you speaking so well?_

Xiaojun hears doors open and others speaking to his doctor, _I can't die. I'm one of the immortals._ Xiaojun is out like a light. 

He wakes up in the hospital bed the next day. He isn't connected to any of the iv bags or the monitors; just laying there as if he were in a hotel. 

The door opens as Xiaojun sits up. 

_Good, you're awake._

Xiaojun's head snapped up to the doctor’s voice and is greeted with the beautiful smile he fell in love with so many times. 

_I'm Doctor Wong, I don't know if you remember we spoke before you went unconscious._

It all comes back to him - the accident, the bright lights of the police cars and ambulances, and being rolled into surgery as he told his doctor he was immortal. 

_I do,_ Xiaojun nods. 

Hendery—Well, _Doctor Wong,_ grins and sits beside Xiaojun. 

_Most of your injuries were healed by the time we got ready for the surgery. It confirmed that you weren't kidding about being immortal. You can easily leave after you sign the pagers, Xiaojun. All you have to do before then is to talk to the officer about the incident and you can go._

Xiaojun just nods, unable to say more words. Hendery as a doctor - Xiaojun loved it. 

He doesn't see Hendery for a while after. It has been almost a month since then. But he sees him again while he was at a science museum. Xiaojun picked up the habit of visiting the places his former lovers loved or places that reminded him of them. 

He visited art and science museums, a bar with similar interior design as the one he met Hendery for the very first time ever, and even did volunteer work at pet shelters. 

Xiaojun was staring at one of the dinosaur skeletons when he hears his name being called. He turns his head and there he sees Hendery, wired rimmed glasses perched on his nose as he excitedly waves at him. 

_Hey Doctor Wong,_ Xiaojun grins once the two are beside each other. 

_Please, call me Hendery. I've been wanting to find you again because I just couldn't get the thought of you being immortal out of my head—do you know how exactly you became immortal?_

The two spoke about Xiaojun’s many years as they walked around the exhibits, it seemed as if the two were there together. Xiaojun thinks this Hendery was similar to the second and third Hendery. The three were science lovers. 

Hendery slips him a paper with his number in it after the museum. Xiaojun texts him and they text back and forth until Hendery has to go for his hospital shift. 

It went on like that for almost two months of just texting and occasional phone calls. Then, Hendery invited him over for dinner. 

_Sorry If it's a bit messy,_ Hendery had sheepishly smiled before letting him in. 

Xiaojun figured he just didn't have as much time to clean up often since he was a busy doctor, but when he sees a small boy with wide eyes staring up at him he's left speechless. 

_His name is Chenle… he's my son. His babysitter is in the bathroom right now—his name is Donghyuck and he’ll be watching Chenle in his room while we're having dinner, is that okay?_

Xiaojun learns that Chenle is Hendery’s adopted son. He also learns that the babysitter – Donghyuck – has a sharp tongue. 

After that dinner, Xiaojun began to babysit Chenle whenever Donghyuck was busy with school or just when he had plans. Sometimes, Xiaojun slept over with Chenle curled up in his lap which left Hendery melting when he spotted them the first few times. 

They begin to date later on, Donghyuck letting out an, _about time, I thought you'd be pining forever jesus,_ after getting the news 

Hendery is always fascinated by Xiaojun’s stories from the past—even Chenle is until the boy grows to be a college student. 

Xiaojun wonders why he'd never had a kid with Hendery. Raising Chenle was one of the best things in his life and he would do it again. 

Hendery had noticed the symptoms and secretly began getting treatment to an incurable illness. His treatment was meant to slow down the process, but it wasn't as slow as he expected. 

When Xiaojun finds out, he's upset with Hendery for not telling him but he's most upset for losing him again. He's beginning to grow tired of having to lose the love of his life. 

He and Chenle stood side by side, hands together, as they spoke to Hendery’s grave. Chenle was in his late thirties and a music teacher. 

_ **+1** _

Chenle is nearing his sixties as he walks beside Xiaojun. They're headed to a park to just sit and read. To anyone else, it would seem as if Chenle was Xiaojun's grandpa—a fact that made Chenle laugh. 

They were reading - mostly Xiaojun - when Chenle's breath hitches as he quickly pats Xiaojun’s arm. 

_What, Chenle?_

_Isn't that my dad?_ Chenle timidly raised his finger. 

Xiaojun looks in the direction he's pointing and there he is, Hendery in the flesh. He was holding a leash as he walked his dog. 

_Oh my god,_ Chenle choked out as Hendery looked at them and smiled. 

_Chenle, remember the stories I told you when you were little? About how I would fall in love with your dad over and over? They're true. That's the sixth reincarnation of your dad I've seen._

_Are you serious?_ Chenle stares at him in bewilderment with eyes wide in shock. 

Xiaojun chuckles, nodding, _yeah, but don't stare at him or he'll think you're a predator._

Chenle audibly gasps, hitting Xiaojun’s shoulder as the other laughed. 

_Excuse me._

The two look up and Xiaojun's laughter abruptly stops. Hendery towers them with a warm smile, his eyes staring right into Xiaojun’s eyes. 

_Xiaojun,_ he turned to Chenle, _You must be Chenle, right?_

Chenle just nods and Xiaojun is quiet in confusion. This never occurred before, it was completely new to him. 

_Xiaojun stop thinking so much, you'll make your brain hurt,_ Hendery giggles. 

Xiaojun’s eyes widened as his eyes brimmed with tears. His first Hendery. He remembers like it was Yesterday. 

They were laying in bed together, watching a movie called the Lorax. Xiaojun was so confident he could guess the ending but it took him minutes of having his nose scrunched up and eyes squinted in thought. 

Hendery had laughed at him, flicking his forehead, _stop thinking so much, you'll make your brain hurt._

_I remember it all,_ Hendery kneels down in front of him, _the bar, the art museum with Yangyang, the library, grocery store, you on the gurney after the accident; I remember all of it._

_How?_ Xiaojun stutters out, by now his tears were rolling down his face. 

_I don't know either, but I do. I can't believe you kept your promise on loving me forever._

Xiaojun throws his arms around Hendery's neck, crying into his shoulder as he feels Hendery’s own tears wet his shoulder. 

_Do you...do you remember me as well?_

The two let go and Hendery looks over at Chenle with a grin, _oh how could I ever forget my little dolphin?_

It was a family reunion. But it was mostly Xiaojun reuniting with the love of his life—all of them. 

Xiaojun took Hendery back to their old home where Chenle lived as well. He even gave him the key to the four storage rooms that contained reminders and belongings of the four Hendery’s before the fifth. 

_You kept all of it?_

_How could I not?_

When Chenle passes twenty years after, Xiaojun is mostly holding Hendery who cries for nights on end. _How did you do it? With Me five times, then Yukhei, Mark, Renjun, his two husbands, and Yangyang...how?_

_I don't know, Hendery, I don't know._

Hendery, Xiaojun realized early on, was not aging. Years passed and he looked the same. Just like Xiaojun. 

_How's this possible?_ Xiaojun asks one day, staring at everything that was the love of his life. 

_Maybe your love was so powerful it made me immortal_, Hendery grins and Xiaojun kisses him as if his life depended on it. 

_I've fallen in love with you five times, this is my sixth. I would fall in love with you more times because you are my everything and all that matters to me. I'm glad I won't have to bury you again, though._

_That for sure you won't have to do. I always knew you were my soulmate, I just knew it._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the ending wasn't as sucky as i think it is
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
